What happens in Morganville
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: With the Glass House at war with Olivers group, they think that they have won; but soon they realise that someone has slipped passed them and is now headed in Claires direction for revenge. Just how will Claire try and confront this. Bad summary but please read and review :) M like scenes, for Smut in later chapters :D
1. Chapter 1

My Morganville Short Story.

_Chapter 1_

Claire twists in her sheets after the realisation of what she has just done hits her full swing. She has just become Amelies bitch, by signing a life long contract to the founder of Morganville to keep the Glass residents safe. Claire dosent feel sad nor regretful because she knows it will be for the best; if it keeps her and her friends out of trouble than its worth it.

Claire was stopped in her train of thought when the alarm clock buzzed for her 6:00am start. She opened her eyes and panicked for a heartbeat, but then she realised that she had slept in Shanes room last night. Claire rolls on her side to face him still in his sleep. She and Shane havent actualy had sex yet because he feels she is to young for it and he dosent want to preasure her into anything she dosen't want to do. But Claire has other thought, she knows shes ready for him, but she does think it's quite cute that he is waiting for her to turn seventeen. Claire knows that even if she did somehow persuade Shane into making her a very lucky girl, that he would get his ass kicked; mainly by her farther and Michael and of course Eve. For now she will just have to be patient. It's only about a week and a half until Claire is legal.

"Hey, sleepy get your lazy ass up put of bed." Said Claire with a smirk. Shane was already facing her with is arm tucked under her neck. Shane began to groan and roll the other way, but, Claire caught him before he could bury his head into the pillow on the other side of him. "I mean it, get up. You have work and I have to go to the lab and see Myrnin-" she was cut off by Sahnes warm lips against hers, that made her want to stay cooped up in bed for the next twenty-four hours. "Good morning to you too." Shane purred. Why was a mans morning voice so sexy. Before Claire became too enveloped in him she rolled out of bed. Literally crashed onto the floor because she was too tired to generate enough energy to fight Shane off and attempt to get out of bed. Shane peeked over the edge of the bed to look at Claire lying on her back in her bra and pants, on the floor.

Shane flooped out of bed and scooped Claire up in his arms. "You look like you need more sleep. Sooo lets say we ditch todays crappy activities and stay in bed to watch 'New Girl' with some Pizza and Ben and Jerrys ice cream." The offer was so tempting Claire almost gave in, but she knew her crazy ass vamp boss would kill her (no he sireously probably would) if she was to be late or skip a day of work. "No. Stop trying to be a bad infuence on me." She said with a smile as Shane lowered her and put his hands on her hips. Shane had a big smile on his face and looked like he was going to say some smart ass reply but Claire cut in. "Crap! I have to be there and 7:00 and It's already 6:15 and I have to shower and everything yet!" She said as she rapidly collected her shirt and jeans from the floor and ran out of Shane door to her own room. That's when she bumped into Michael and her clothes went flying as she plomped to the floor. "Why are you not wearing anything. Oh god Claire don't tell me you're seriously doing the walk of shame." Michael said turning on his heels away from her with his hands around his eyes.

Claire got up off the floor and swiftly ran to her room. "Sorry Michael, it's not what it looks like I promise." She closed her bed room door and put her old clothes in the washing basket and then opened her door again to get the shower before Eve could. Michael was talking to Shane. "Dude don't tell me it happened already. You know if word got out you could be arrested, and don't even get me started on her dad he'll kill you and so will I!" Michael was saying, his voice rising on the last few words. "Nothing happend i swear, we just cuddled." Shane replied. Michael seemed to relax at this. "Plus I could kick your ass any day of the week." Shane said whilst grabbing Michael in a head lock. Claire huffed in frustration at them and went to the bathroom.

Claire, Eve, Shane and Michael had all just finished breakfast which included a lot of arguing between Shane and Eve with who got more bacon out of the two of them. In the end Claire put her extra bacon on Shane plate and he shut up about it. Eve went to work, Michael went out to give his guitar lessons, Shane went to work and Claire got dropped off by Eve just out side Myrnins place. The sun was beating down on her as soon as she jumped out of the car. "See you later Claire Bear, call me if you need me." Claire just nodded, smiled and waved goodbye as Eve drove off in her black herse.

As Claire walks to the ally way where the entrance (that looks like a trap door) to Myrnins lab is she starts to feel a little anxious. Imean can you blame her, she has to be stuck in a lab for six hours with a crazy vampire. Claire opened the trap door and decended the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw no one. All of a sudden the lights all went off and she fell into the darkness. "Hello, little Claire. It must be you Claire because no other human or vampire would come waltsing in a hole in the ground." Said a cool voice that sounded like it was behind her. She didn't dare move because the thought of doing anything my set some sort of trigger. Claire felt a heavy breath on top of her hair but now she was frozen in pure terror. A candle came on and there sat on a chair next to the flickering flame sat a man. He stood up, with a wide grin on his face.

An eruption of laughter chorused through the room as the man looked at Claire. "Dear child I didn't really mean to frighten you but to only play, what would you call it, 'a nasty trick' I believe this is the first time we have met. My name is Myrnin." He said with an out streched hand. He was about 6.4ft high which was enormous to Claire seeing as she was only small, about 5.5ft. He had avey hair that just brushed his shoulders. His clothes where so strange Claire had to look twice. Myrnin was wearing a flowery hawian beach shirt with his chest on show, with ilumisnous green boarding shorts. And Claire had to suppress the laugh she was holding in from the irony of his shoes, which were vampire bunny slippers. Claire shock Myrnins hand and said, "Hi, my name is Claire Danvers." Myrnin a Claire got on rather well for the next six hours, they are working on a sirum that Myrnin discoved. He thinks that if you mix Vampire blood with human blood and then add vesitoxin acid to it then drink the mixure it might give humans the ability to heal as fast as vampires can without any of the other vampire side effects.

"See-ya Myrnin, il be back tomorrow." Claire said, but as she waved her hand the braclet that she had to now wear that bound her and Amelie together had caught Myrnins eye. He moved at vampire speed to speculate it. "How intresting it is to think that this little bracelet is the very thing that basicaly keeps you imortal from any vampire, all because it has Amelies symbol on it. How does it feel knowing you are now eternaly bound with Amelie, unless she lets you go or you die." Claire shivered at the last word. "As long is it keeps me and my friends alive, im prepared for the things of what i have to do." CLaire shot back at him; Myrnins mouth curved ever so slightly into what might have been a smile, and then he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Claire couldent get a hold of Eve when she was out of the lab, it just kept on going to voice mail. Being stuck out in Morganville at 6: 10 pm was certainly not good. She saw something shifting in the shadows up ahead so she dicided to walk the other way which was on her way home. Of course Claire knew that walking was definatly a bad thing to do, even in scary movies it shows you never to walk home in the dark. But as she started walking she saw head lights and thouihgt it would be Eve. As the car pulled up she reconised it as a police car. It swerved in next to her on the pavement. She could tell they were vampire police officers from the tinted windows and when she was about to carry on walking the window rolled down and a white bony hand tapped on the side of the car door. The man sitting inside had black slick black hair and could have been maybe even good looking before he was changed but now he just looked scary whilst he was starring at Claire with Crimson eyes.

"You lost kid, you know its no good being a sitting duck around here. My names Officer Curly, would you like a lift home." Officer Curly said in a soft silky voice. Relif flooded over Claire."Thanks Officer, id really appreiciate that." Claire jumped in the passanger seat whilst while hoisting her back pack in the back seat. The ride back to the Glass house was silent, which Claire frankly didn't mind. We arrived at the front door and when i saw our porch light on and Shane sitting under it Claire suddly felt a rush of guilt that she didn't text him why she was late. Shane stood up and waited for Claire. "Thanks Officer Curly, you really helped me out there." Claire said with a shy smile. The more she looked at Officer Curly the more she seemed to find his features more atractive. "Good night Claire, maybe il bump into you sooner or later." He said with a un readable smile. Claire grabed her bag and jumped ut of the car and ran as fast as she could to the do because everyone one know not to mess around whilst getting to the front door.

When Claire slammed into Shane at the top of the steps he husled them both over the threshold of the house aooked all the bolts to the front door. "Where the hell have you been Claire you had me worried sick!" Shane said. Claire knew he'd be pissed, But she didn't really blame him. "Im sorry, icouldn't get hold of Eve and I didn't think to call anyone else because Michaels the only other one with a car but he never brings his phone to work." Claire said. Shane


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Shane shot up out of his chair, stumped his toe on the sofa and then ran to see where Claire was. Michael needed help and no one knew what to do. As soon as Claire was about to phone Amelie, Michael grabbed the phone and told her not to bother. Michael was looking slightly better now (well better for a vampire). " OK, we need a house meeting. Now." Michael said as he started mopping the black slim away and then walking to the dinner table where he sat down; Shane and Claire followed. "Eve and I thought we would meet after our shifts had ended. There was a fire that started in the pub we were in and i managed to get us both out along with some other people," Shanes face twisted slightly in pain with the memory of his little sister Lyssas death in his house fire. "but some didn't make it. I toke Eve to the hospital and they managed to fit her in just before the rest of the casualties got there. I came back to tell you guys as soon as i could because my phone was dropped and crushed under peoples feet."Michael said all to fast Claire could only just understand it. "Well is Eve hurt? When is she coming back?" Shane questioned with a tight face. "She'll need a few stitches on her forehead but, the nurse said she can come back here in a couple of hours. I'm going to jump in the shower and freshen up a bit, then il go and get her" Michael said whilst traveling to the stairs.

Michael had left for Eve. Claire and Shane were both as tired as each other. "I think we should go to bed." Claire said in a unconvinsingly sweet tone. "Yes to go to sleep. You know what my rules are with you Jailbait." Shane shot back as he started to make his way to the stairs, and then stopped just at the bottom, and turned to Claire with one of the looks that he only ever gives Claire. "I didn't say we couldn't have a cuddle though." He said with his eyes glimmering at Claire. They both ran up the stairs to Claires room and closed the door. Shane slips off his shirt and trousers and jumps under the covers of Claires bed, whilst claire does the same and lay down next to him in her under wear. Shane started stroking her hair and Claire was fixed in his gaze. They both fell asleep entangled in one another.

_As she looked around to figure out where she was, she realised that she was behind bars. What had happened? Had she done something wrong that got her a night in prison. No, this cell was a lot more sinister. As her eyes adjusted to everything thing surrounding her she realized what her current state was. Claire was at the bottom of a grave in a steel bar, caged casket. The cold winters night air engulfed her and took her breath away. She saw a figure that looked like a man at the top of the grave. He was looking down at her with crimson eyes and a wicked smile. Claires eyes where just focusing on who it was until she heard someone calling her name and slipped away from this horrid place._

"Claire! Claire! Whats wrong? Wake up!" Shane said sharply as he shook Claires shoulders. Claire woke up a realized that it was just a dream. "I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream. I didn't mean to scare you." Claire said as Shane started to calm down a little bit more by the second. "One hell of a dream, what was-" Claire cut him off with a shake of her head. "Nothing to worry about. Please drop it." Claire pleaded him. Shane must have known that Claire really did _not_ want to talk about it so he dropped it. "OK. But if it happens again then you're telling me whether you like it or not." He said whilst climbing over her to get out of bed. Shane stopped and straddled Claire and locked her down with his knees around her waist. Claire smiled as Shane held her arms over her head and bent down to kiss her. This kiss was passionate and verging on desperate. Claire knew it wasn't going to last for very long so she savored every moment. She some how ended up on top of Shane with her fingers tangled in his hair. This moment between them was getting more interesting. Until someone cleared their throat, on the other side of the room there was the outline of a white figure.

"Hello, Claire. Sorry to interrupt on your, um, _activities, _but im afraid i need to speak with you." Said Amelie. Just when things were going pretty good for Claire, this had to happen. And of all people it had to be _her. _Claire gasped in surprise as she jumped off Shane and sat on the side of the other end of the bed as if to try and justify that she hadn't been doing what she had been. Shane got off the bed and surprisingly looked embarrassed. Then he looked mega pissed off. "What the fuck are you doing here! You can't just waltz in here when ever you see fit. You may be the ice queen of this shitty town but it doesn't give you permission to do this!" Just as he finished his sentence Amelie had him pinned against the wall with her fangs snapped down. "You dare speak to me with such little respect. I am in no mood to have my patients tested by some idiotic boy who is angry because i barged in on his lustful adventure," Amelie seemed to lower her voice back to a relatively normal tone, and and retracted her fangs. "Now I need to talk with you Claire so Shane if you please, go and do something more useful than listen to us." Amelie said whilst releasing Shane and turning to Claire. Shane gave Claire a look that said he wanted to stay. "It's OK. Il be fine go get in the shower whilst you still can." Claire said with a half smile, trying to reassure him. She knew he hated leaving her like this but really it was that or pointlessly get killed for danger that Claire isn't even in.

"OK. But il be back in here after my shower, and im pretty sure you don't want to see me naked now, do you Amelie?" Shane said with a smirk. Amelie just rolled her eyes and gave him a dismissive wave. Claire could still feel a small smile on her lips as Shane walked out, but it soon vanished as he closed the door and it was just Amelie and her self. "Claire, that fire last night was no accident. It was intentionally directed and Michael and Eve." Amelie said. Claire took a moment to let what Amelie just said sink into her brain. "But why! They haven't done anything wrong!" Claire said already feeling defensive for her friends.

"It's nothing to do with then. It's you. They only did what they did last night as a warning that they arent happy with you. And that they know just what to do to hurt you."

"Why would they want me. No, more importantly why would they want my friends. Please Amelie, stop talking in riddles and just tell me it straight of whats happening. Please." Claire felt tears sting her eyes, but blinked them quickly back. She would feel weak in front of Amelie if she started crying now. "Claire, don't try to cover your emotions from me. I can tell that you're upset from how rapidly your heart is beating and i know this is going to be all strange news to you but you need to know it." Amelie said sitting on the edge of Claires bed. Then patting next to it for Claire to sit with her. It was only a few minutes ago Shane and her were together having fun; god Claire wished she could go back to that. "Oliver has turned against me. Therefore he has turned against this town. He knows one of my liable assets is you. He wouldn't dare go after Sam because he is mainly with me most of the time, and trying to take us both down would end with Oliver dead. So he has turned his attention on you. He knows that you would not rat out any information to him if he was to just ask you. So now he will go after you and your friends. He want to know how I run this town and how he can get rid of me so that he can sit on top of the throne of Morganville. He will do anything to get his way with this town, so I am here to warn you. What he did at the bar last night was a warning. But I am doing the best to keep you and the rest of the residents of this house safe." Amelie explained. Claire just sat there with her jaw hanging open. "So, you're telling me Oliver want to kill me and my friends because he want information on how to rule Morganville the way you do and how to take you out?" Claire said. "Yes, I am but not to worry Claire I have everything under control." Amelie replied. Then without even managing to say anything back, Amelie disappeared through the portal in her room. It still made her feel completely uncomfortable that she could just walk in here when ever she pleased. A whole new embarrassment took over Claire as she realized that through the whole talk they they had Claire was in her under wear. How the hell could she forgot.

"Hunny, I'm home!" Shane said as he swung the door to Claires bedroom open with just a towel around his waist. As he looked around the room he realized the room only had me in here. Shane still had dew drops running down his skin. Claires cheeks began to feel warm after she realized she was staring a Shane. I mean she'd seen him topless before but he just looked extra good right now. "Well it's just us now. I think we should take off from where we stopped before, well you know." Claire said moving closer to Shane, until she had to look up to see his face. She put her arms around his neck feeling the wet on her bare skin. Claire craned her neck and he lowered his head until their lips met once again. Shane seemed like he was giving in as he picked Claire up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Shane got to Claire bed and chucked her on to it. Shane fell on top of her propping him self up and whispered in Claires ear. "Nice try, sex pest but i'm sticking to my word." And with that he twisted away from her and ran out of the room doing a little chuckle. It reminded Claire of a 15-year-old boy being caught watching porn for the first time by is mum.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Please review. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, if not give me some feed back on how you think I could make it better. Thanks :)_

_Chapter 3_

Claire woke up the next morning thankful that she didn't have anymore creepy nightmares. Unforchunatly she didn't wake up with Shane cuddled into her back. Wow he must have been really tempted last night. Claire heard voices down stairs, it sounded like Eve and Michael. Claire shot up out of bed and put a dressing gown on for the mean time, then ran downstairs. She saw Eve flipping pancakes and Michael making more pancake mix. They must be feeling better than yesterday because having pancakes in this house was always a treat. "Hey. How are you feeling? I heard what happened." Claire said to Eve. As Eve turned around it was very obvious that she had a pretty bad gash on her forehead, but Claire tried not to stare. "Hey CB, yeah I know it looks worse than it actually is, but now I look like a goth zombie with all the stitches, right?" Eve said trying to do a convincing zombie impression.

It was just gone 6:30am. Claire grabbed her books and shoved them back in to her bag. "Do you have to leave already." Shane said from the kitchen door. Claire was putting the last of the huge books in the ruck sack when Shane came up behind her and rested his hands on her hips. Claire was in a bad mood after over thinking what Amelie said, she knew she would have to tell Shane and it would have to be now. If Claire waited any longer she'd lose her nerve. "Shane I need to talk-" Claire suddenly stopped as she turned round and registers what his facial expression was. He looked like he was holding his breath with wide eyes. Claire realized what he must be thinking and corrected him. "No! No! No! It's nothing to do with me and you." Claire said as Shane visually relaxed. Before she could say anything she already felt her self swaying toward him. Shane took Claires hand in his and lead her to the sofa, where Shane had her sit on his lap. Claire knew she was on a tight schedule and knew she needed to talk with him but she couldn't help but listen to what her inner body wanted. Shane was playing with the hem of Claires shirt and before she knew it they ended up on the floor with just there under wear on (Again). Claire tried to start explaining everything to him several times already but just kept getting _distracted_. Eve came through into the living room with a bacon butty in her hand and almost choked with what she saw. "Guys, what the hell. I didn't know that the living room was officially the new place to have sex. Trust me to walk in on something like this on my day off," she said as she slowly backed away towards the kitchen door, but continued. "At least me and Michael keep it old-fashioned, and on a _bed_!" Eve said. "That's bullshit Eve. The amount of times i've caught you and Michael in diffrent places in this house. Like when-" Shane was cut off as Eve said. "Shhh, Shane, I only said it to be a good influence on Claire. But now that i'm thinking about it, with a boyfriend like you and all your horny seducive ways, well Claire hasn't really got a chance." She said retreating into the kitchen.

"So even though im trying to be the responsible one here, i'm still the one to be called horny and seducive." Shane said shaking his head whilst laying on his side and looking at Claire. "Well, you are pretty suductive," Claire said with a smirk. Then with a groan she got up and put her clothes back on. She didn't even want to look at the time, but when she did it read 7:10am. She ran upstairs and wrote a shortened version of everything she needed to tell Shane, Eve and Michael, then put it in an envelope and stuck it on the top of the stairs. _Whoever found it first was the lucky winner, Claire thought sarcastically_. She didn't even panic, Claire just calmly put her ruck sack on her shoulder kissed Shane goodbye, tried to look Eve in the eye as she said bye but failed miserably and strolled out the door.

Michael had offered Claire a lift. We had just left the house when Michael said. "So hows Myrnin? I heard he's pretty crazy." He said trying not to have a worried tone in his voice. "He's actually really nice. Granted, he is crazy; but it's a good crazy. Well as far as I've seen." Claire replied. Michael just nodded, satisfied to hear that nothing bad is happening when Claire goes down to the lab. "I'm sorry Claire but I just have to stop at the local phone shop to get a new one that I ordered." Michael said. Claire knew where she was, only about five minutes away from Myrnins lab. "It's ok, il walk from here. I really can't be any later than I already am." Claire said knowing Michael would object. But she got out the car to fast from Michael to argue. Claire knew it wasn't exactly a smart idea to go strolling around Morganville at such a crucial times; what with everything going on at the moment. She might as well attach a 'Free blood' sign to her head. But the only thing she did have on her side was the sweltering heat. For winter it was damn hot, even Claire was melting.

Claire could just see the entrance to the trap door. She walked down the ally relieved to be in the shadows until she realized the door had a massive silver lock on it. Claire didn't understand what to do, so she whipped out her phone and started dialing Amelies number. The phone rang three times before an irritated voice answered. "What is it that you need child; I hardly have the time to be moly codling you." Claire was taken aback at the icy way Amelie had spoken to her, so much so a shiver ran up her back. "I- I was just wondering what you want me to do today, i'm at Myrnins lab-" Claire heard Amelie draw in a big breath before shouting. "No! Claire you need to get out of there now. Listen, and listen well. Myrnin is with me, we had to lock up his lab because The Shadowers were crawling all over that part of town. I sent you a message telling you that Olivers group was around that part!" Claire quickly glanced at her phone and saw she had a message but she must have put it on silent. "OK. Amelie, im getting out of here now-" Claire felt a scorching burning sensation down her side and screamed as she drooped her phone. She examined her wound, and found five claw marks running down her ribs.

Claire could hear the faint sound of Amelies voice from the phone on the floor. She picked it up and realized the call had ended. _Crap_. Claire tried to see what it was that had attacked her but felt faint from the blood lose of the massive gashes. As Claire came out of the ally she saw the police car she saw the other night. Officer Curly came out of the car with a trench coat and hat on; he had a extra blanket for Claire. He must have known what he was doing seeing as Claire felt as cold as ice after suffering from such a blow. "Come on Claire, stay with me. Il fix that up in no time don't you worry." Officer Curly said with a strange smile; Claire saw people standing outside their houses. Wow, Claire must have really screamed to get the citizens of Morganville to check out what was happening. The last this Claire remembered was being put across the back seat of Officer Curlys car and driving off. Then she blacked out.

Where ever Claire was, the first thing that hit her was the pungent odor of blood and sweat. It was only when she opened her eyes that she realized that it was hers. She struggled for a moment more until she realized how much of a bad idea it was when she felt a tearing sensation and remembered the cut. Claire looked down to see that the wounds had been dressed. As her eyes came snapping into focus, she realized that she was in a steel bar cage; it also looked like she was in some form of a cave. She had a massive spotlight pointing at her and couldn't really see anything beyond her cage apart from the damp walls that seemed to reflect the moon. Two figures came just about into Claires vision. One was Oliver, but Claire had to blink twice when she saw _Officer Curly_, smiling at her with sinful eyes. She never thought she'd see such an expresion on his face. "Well Claire, I did tell you that id patch you up didn't I. We only just about managed to get this serum Myrnin was talking about before he realized Oliver was a 'bad guy', Officer Curly said, reaching into Claire cage and pulling her closer to him by her arm. "That's when they locked it up. So I searched around the neighborhood to see if there was any other entrance to get more; and that my dear is where I found you. Looking so lost and innocent. I sent my assistant out of the car to go get you to make a scene. Then I came to your rescue to make sure the neighbors could see, then they will tell Amelie and she will know we have you. She only found out i was a part of The Shodowers because her and Myrnin caught me sneaking out of the lab with a couple of vials of skin healing serum. Which we're going to test out on you." Officer Curly said, practically spitting in Claires face because he had pulled her that close. She felt disgusted and betrayed by this man and had no intentions of staying this close to him, so she spat in his face. For a moment Officer Curly was stunned and Claire felt momentarily proud of her self, until she saw his face pull in strange angles in furriation at her. Officer Curly pulled Claire forward and smashed her face against the bars. She slumped to the ground in defeat. Claire touched her cheek where most of the damage had been done and came away with a bloody hand. "That's enough Curly." Oliver said, surprising Claire that he would speak in her defense, until he said. "If we start breaking things of hers then we can't fully see the effect the serum will have."

"Why would you want the serum. It has no profit for you because The Shadowers are all vampires." Claire said after about 15 minutes of listening to Oliver and Officer Curly talk about things she couldn't hear. "Well we just like the thought of having something of Amelies first of all. And second is that we're going to test it out on you so we have further knowledge of it that Amelie doesn't." Officer Curly said. "So, you're just using me as a pawn to get more points in this war between you and Amelie? You know you aren't going to win this. You have no idea what shes capable of." Claire said, and then regretted it because she had just given confirmation that she does know things about Amelie and that is the exact reason she had been taken. Oliver had created a horrific smile on his face and retrieved and syringe from what looked like a school table full of other bits as well, but Claire couldnt really see. "Now Claire your going to let me put this fluid into you without a fuss. If you decide you want it to be the hard way then Curly here will have to put you on the torture table to change your mind." Oliver said coming closer the Claires cage. She couldn't actually see the torture table but she had no doubt it was here. Claire put her arm out and allowed Oliver to inject her. As he pulled it out and turned around to dispose of it a little trickle of blood escaped Claires arm. Officer Curly was there in a flash cradling Claires arm and slowly licked the trail of blood running down her arm. She tried to snatch her arm back but knew it was useless.

Claire was falling in and out of consciousness, because she was so tired; but she wouldnt let her self fall asleep, not with two raging pshyco baby sitting her. After two more hours or so of waiting for the serum to finish its estimated time to 'fix' her Claire pulled up her shirt and was astonished that the claw marks had gone. Then she touched her face and felt no cut or dried up blood. "Great! I knew it would work. Myrnin is crazy but he has his uses. And this little Claire means that we can torture you all we want and then patch you up, again and again. So you may want to start talking now!" Oliver said as he began to open the cage. Claire tried cramming her self into the corner of the cage but only found that it amused Oliver that she was scarred of him. He grabbed her arm with a vise like grip and leaded her into the darkness; that was until the lights all flickered on and Claire realized that her assumption that it was a cave was correct. The cave was pretty much empty apart from a crappy beat up toilet in the corner. And then she looked around and saw what must have been the torture table. It had shackles and chains on it. "Strip," Officer Curly said, as i gave him a wide-eyed look. "We need to know where we are going to be able to cut you with the greatest amount of pain. Even your underwear." He finished with a slick smile spreading right to his eyes. Claire felt tears falling down her face and tried to stand up tall and put her chin out slightly. "No." She replied. At that Officer Curly dropped his crude smile and began walking towards her with his hand raised, ready to strike her. "Stop," Olivers voice boomed as it echoed around the cave. "You do not have to take your underwear off but please remove your clothes." He finished. "You have no fun streak in you, do you Oliver?" Officer Curly said. Oliver turned to Officer Curly with a tight face and said. "We are trying to over rule this town and throw out the bitch queen that rules it. We are not perverted." Oliver replied. Officer Curly look disappointed and Claire knew that she shouldn't be left alone with him. As Claire obeyed orders and stripped down to her underwear, she tried not to register the vile way Officer Curly was gawking at her. Claire lay across the table and got chained down. Oliver gave her one more look as he plunged a knife across her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Shane.

Shane ran up the stairs after receiving a kiss from Claire. He felt pretty good until he got to the top of the stairs and saw an envelope that lay across the top step. Shane saw it had his, Eves and Michael's name wrote on it. Before he even thought to show Eve who was down stairs, he ripped the letter open and read the contents of it. Shane was stunned and staring into space. "Hey, whats that jack-ass." Eve said climbing the stairs and hip bumping him. Shane just gave her the letter and strolled to his room still in shock. About ten minutes later, Shane heard a soft knock at the door and knew it was Eve. "Go away, I really don't want to talk about how my girlfriend is basically bait for all the vampires who don't like Amelie." Shane said. But Eve wasn't having none of it and slammed his door open, nearly knocking of the ornaments that are on the drawers next to the door. "Listen Shane, she's my best friend and I need to find out how we can protect her with all my will. I know that's what you want as well so can we please put our heads together and sort this out?" Eve said knowing that playing the 'help Claire card' would defiantly work. Shane rolled of his bed and started walking towards the door where Eve was. Eve stopped him and squeezed him tight in a hug. "It's OK Shane, we'll look out for her, now let's go downstairs and talk about this."

After a few hours of talking about it Michael walked in and joined them. Shane and Eve told him about what was happening with Claire and that everyone who lives in the Glass house was in danger from The Shadowers. Shane heard his phone ring and when he saw the time he didn't realize that it was 1am. Panic flooded Shanes mind until he saw it was Amelie who was ringing.

"Hello?" Shane said, hoping it was good news but just had a feeling it wouldn't be.

"Hello Shane. With what I'm about to tell you, you need to stay calm." Amelie replied.

"OK. Just tell me."

"It's Claire, she was taken by Oliver and Officer Curly. We do not know of their where-about but we're searching."

Shane was completely dumbstruck and needed answers.

"Amelie, you know me well enough by now to know that I can't just sit back and do nothing!" Shane said furiation over-riding his voice and making it break.

"Yes. And I knew you would say that and I have thought of a way that you could be a positive asset to me, and to Claire. You're not going to like it but we need you on our side at your strongest." Shane knew what Amelie was talking about. She wanted to turn him.

"No way am I becoming one of your blood sucking slaves." Shane said and hung up. He had the urge to throw the phone across the room but knew he'd need it. "What happened? Who was it? What do they want?" Eve said, a mask of worry on her face. "Its Amelie. She wants to turn me into a vampire so I can be apart of her _team_ in this stupid war because Claires been captured by Oliver, and no one knows where she is." Shane replied. No one spoke.

It was 6:23am when Shanes phone rang once again. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his phone. The Caller ID said it was Claire. Shane didn't hesitate a second more. "Hello! Claire are you there?!" Shane was shaking with worry and upset. "Hello, Mr Collins. I believe you are looking for a certain someone. Claire hunny, would you like to give your lovely boyfriend a vocal on how you feel?" Oliver said. As soon as Oliver said it there was a high pitch screeching noise, and then a full blown scream. Shane knew it was her. Unforchunatly the sound has been heard before for Shane. "Oliver. I swear if you touch her il rip you limb from limb, and-" Oliver cut in. "Shane you are in no position to threaten me now, seeing as I have the person you love; id be very nice to me right now." Shane was to blind in rage to stop what came out of his mouth. "Fuck you Oliver! Im coming for you!" Another scream and Shane snapped back into attention that it was his fault that she just got hurt. "Thank you Officer Curly for that beautiful display of what happens when you try my patience. Shane I don't really want to be hurting Claire but; well its just so fun. And I need you to tell Amelie to give up the town for her little pet. Now go do so and I will call in a couple of hours to see how we can negotiate things." Oliver hung up. Shane slumped to his knees not wanting reality to hit him, but it did.

As Shane told Eve and Michael of what happened, he knew what his only reasonable option was that wouldn't get Claire killed. He needed to do what Amelie said. Shane told the others of his plans of becoming the one thing in life he never wanted for himself. They didn't even know what to say apart from nod in agreement and defeat. "OK Shane but know that we love you no matter what happens. Look at Michael, he became one and nothings changed apart from you having a little bitch fit at first." Eve said, and then realized that she may have been a bit harsh for such a delicate time so continued. "Basically we have your back, the Glass house resident stick together." Michael nodded and said. "Lets get you vamped up then."

Shane grabbed his phone and asked Amelie to come over so she could do what needed to be done. When Amelie got there no one spoke, or breathed by the sound of it. "Shane, are you sure you want this. The first twenty-four hours will be hell. There will be: Uncontrollable thirst for blood. Seering burning sensations under your skin, what I would call the worst is the desire to kill everything in your path until you have first feed. But this also pains me gratefully as well so I will need Michael to contain you and get you blood." Amelie said. Michael nodded in agreement and so did Shane. "OK. Lets just do this. The quicker you vamp me the quicker we get to save Claire. And you promise to convert all your attention on her until we get her right?" Shane asked. "Of course, but just remember that you will become someone who I own, because I have changed you and I will ask you to fight for Morganville alongside me." Amelie replied. Shane knew this was the only way and before he even saw it Amelie had started the change and Shane fell unconscious.

When he woke, he felt exactly the way he was told he would feel but more amplified. The first thing that came into focus was the thumping sound of a heart beat. Shane saw Eve in the corner and knew it was hers seeing as she was the only living being in the room. Before Shane could do anything stupid Michael was there with a blood bag in hand and three others on the table. Shane didn't hesitate; he sunk his fangs into the blood bag and little sperts of blood came out. When he had finished all four blood bags, he felt amazing, like nothing could hurt him. The blood lust for Eve was still there but rapidly fading. "Shane, how do you feel? And don't say the obvious crap that we know you already feel." Michael said trying to make light of things. Shane didn't think it was all that bad. He knew he made the right choice for Claire and maybe even himself, so in answer he just smiled slightly.

It was easy to track Claires phone with GPS and everything, so they found out that she was just on the other side of town where a little cave was. Shane didn't want to think about the creepy scenery that Claire must be having to endure along with being tortured. Shane shivered and blocked the thought from his head. "OK. We are going to wait until tomorrow evening before we go to Claires rescue" Amelie began but Shane cut in with a roudey look on his face. "No, we're leaving now. Who knows what sort of damage they could do to Claire if we wait another day." Shane finished. "Shane you don't even know how to control anything you posses at the moment and we will be training you until tomorrow night so I shall allow you to have four hours of sleep and then you will have to work your hardest to try and understand what you are and how to control certain things. And especially how to fight." Amelie said.

Shane woke up from his nap. Exactly four hours he had slept. The process of trying to understand everything Amelie had taught him was hard, but Shane got it. Amelie was very impressed by her finished work of a very new and improved Shane Collins. It was 5:00pm. "We have finished training Mr Collins. Lucky for us you are a very absorbent learner and you have adapted brilliantly to the different changes. So now we need to talk war tactics of getting Claire back and destroying Oliver." Amelie said as we all sat around the table to discuss how and when they where going to get Claire.

**Hey guys! Please review, else im going to have Oliver and Officer Curly get you so you can join Claire in her terrors ;) Ha ha but seriously please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a short chappy/filler my party people. :)**

**Hey Morganville lovers! Would like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed. A special thanks to: clairebear97 and Amy-vampire1 for sticking through it this far. Thanks guys much love :)**

_Chapter 5_

Claire.

As Claire woke she heard her joints click back into place when she stood. Oliver and Officer Curly tried an experiment last night and found the serum to be a lot more effective than they thought. The serum is strong enough to heal broken bones and more extreme damage. "Dear, little Claire. It seems your friends have abandoned you. Maybe you aren't worth as much as you thought you were. But more fun for us. I could do this for maybe a couple more decades before I get bored" Oliver hissed as he began walking out of the exit of the cave. "I'll be back soon, I'm just going to see if there are anymore walking blood bags around." He said to know one in particular. "Wait," Claire felt embarrassed but she had to say it. "I need to go to the toilet." With a smirk Oliver turned to Officer Curly and said "I'm sure you could take her." Officer Curly grew a wicked grin that spread all the way to his eye. "On second thought I think I'll Just wait." Claire said trying not to look scarred or let her word tremble. "Don't be silly my dear, I insist." Officer Curly replied as she could just see the last of Oliver leaving the cave.

Officer Curly slowly unwound her bound hands and helped her up. He even gave her a blanket -Not very nice but still- that she wrapped around her almost naked body. Claire didn't want to look at him, afraid that his actions may just be to cover up how much he wants her. She walked to the toilet. "I know you won't but its worth trying, so can you please turn around." Claire said to Curly almost pleadingly. To her utter surprise Officer Curly spun on his heel and waited for her to finish. Just as a precaution Claire put the blanket across her lap as she sat. When she was finished Officer Curly turned and grabbed her elbow gently as if not wanting to hurt her although he has spent more than a day torturing her. "OK. Whats going on? Why are you being so nice?" Curly didn't reply just kept his pace at taking her back to the table. Until he threw her onto the table and started to climb above her. "What are you doin-" Claire tried to say but was cut off by a slap across the face from the man hovering over her with obvious lust in his eyes. Officer Curlys hand started to roam over Claires thighs and then teasing to close to somewhere she begged he woulden't go. "P-please don't do this. You've broken my bones and cut massive gashes in my skin. Please don't take this one thing that I can still call my own." Claire pleaded. At this, Curlys smile just grew even more devilish as he said. "Claire that makes this so much more fun knowing now that your a virgin. I have the power to take your last bit of purity away."

As Claire squirmed underneath Curlys solid form she clawed at his am and she saw him clench his jaw and was momentarily happy that she had hurt him until once again she felt searing pain flow under her right cheek. This time she knew it was a punch. "Do as I say any it doesnt have to get any worse than that."

"Why your just going to kill me anyway. You're a monster!. Claire said screaming the last bit.

Officer Curly still hovering over her bent his head down to rest just next to Claires ear and said. "No darling, I am so much worse than a monster."

With that he got up off the table and was getting the chains ready again. _Shit! He can do anything to me whilst im tied down here without Oliver._Claire thought all of a sudden and slung her leg over the table so it came in contact with Curlys left temple. Claire didn't bother to see his reaction she just ran for the exit. Soon after Curly had caught up to her and slammed her on the ice-cold floor, then rolled her over onto her face. "That's it you little bitch. You just made me ten times angrier than I was. So this is going to hurt." Curly hissed. Then there was silence, until she felt Curly prop her up so she was on her hands and knees. He unclasped her bra and it dropped to the floor. Claire couldn't do anything. After being stuck in a cave for a week and a half being tortured and then brought back to health. The last bit of Claires energy was put into that kick and that just made it worse, so she gave in; understanding that her virginity was now not to be lost with the boy she loved. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor. "Stay still. The more you move, the more you get." Curly said. Claire could see that it was the metal bit he was about to spank her with. She did exactly as she was told and stayed in her place. Thinking the belt would come crashing into her ass, but it didn't. The cold metal smashed and twisted around Claires ribs wrapping around her small frame. Claire knew she now had a cracked rib, maybe even two. Curly did this twice more and that was when the pain blinded Claire and her whole body slumped to the ground. Curly stopped mid-way about to deliver another blow and said. "I will kindly spare you of any more hits seeing as you will most likely pass out if I do so," He said turning her over on her back -where she arched from the sudden cool to her fire-like back- which ment un-willingly pressing into Curly. He smirked as she did so and said. "wouldn't want you missing out on the main event ay?" When he said this he slipped Claires underwear off and then his own clothing. "Any last words you would like to say as your body transforms forever?" Curly said. All of a sudden Claire realized how long she had truly spent here and said. "It's my birthday." As a silent tear ran down her face. "Brilliant! Birthday sex!" Curly shouted out in excitement. Claire glanced down at Curlys manhood and knew that this would be painful. Curly positioned himself just in the right place and felt Claires heat against his own skin. He smiled and said. "Look at me." She didn't so he made her and bit her lightly just above her privates and her eyes snapped open. That was when she saw Curly lying on the other side of the cave curled in a ball clutching his man parts.

**Please read and review. I would really like a least three more reviews until the next update. Hope you enjoyed it. Left a little cliff hanger for you guys to :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people. This chapter is really short. That is because I only got one review which I am very grateful for but was a little disappointed no one else had reviewed. Soooooo pleaseeee can you just tap that review button and say if you like it or not. I don't mind a bit of constructive criticism. Enjoy! :)**

_Chapter 6_

Claire knew she was about to faint and needed to stay conscious to figure out what had just happened, when she saw Shane and other figures running flat-out towards her. _Thank fuck for that_. Claire thought as she slipped out of consciousness.

Shane only just re-focused on Claire after kicking Curly to the other side of the cave, and saw how much blood she had on her. Slowly Shane felt his inner animal take over his mind and in the next moment he realized his mouth was just hovering above Claires neck, fangs out. "NO!" A voice vibrated through the whole place. Shane glanced up and saw Amelie, Michael, Eve and the rest of Ameiles men fighting off a horde of what must have been the rest of the Shadowers. "Control it Shane." Ameile continued after ripping one mans head off. After that he knew they all needed to get out of there asap, so Shane over came his blood-lust and Scooped Claire up where she lay her head on his shoulder.

Amelie and the rest of them had only just managed to escape the exit of the cave. They ran vampire speed as Shane had Claire and Michael had Eve so there was no delay. Claire had just regained consciousness when Shane set her down as they all took their place to do the next move. When they saw that they were far enough to finish their night with a _boom. _Amelie pulled out a some sort of device that Claire didn't recognize, but with one swift motion it all fell into place of what was happening. Ameile maneuvered the device and an ear-splitting eruption filled the night's silence. As Claire glanced at the cave the whole thing collapsed, she couldn't help but have relief flood her mind. "There gone." Claire whispered. "Yeah. There dust now." Eve said. At that point everyone saw that Claire was well and conscious. Shane got to her first and wrapped his coat around her, in the next second she was engulfed by the rest of the glass house residents. Claire screeched out in pain. "My ribs. I didn't have any serum after he last tortured me, i'm not sure how many are broken." Claire said, as everyone stepped back to give her space. "Hospital. Now!" Shane spoke whilst everyone else hustled to go.

Claire woke to a clear head and felt surprisingly amazing. She was back home. After Amelie realized how much easier it would be to get some of the serum down her instead of taking her to the hospital the other agreed and did so. As Claire gazed around her room she saw someone leaning against her door. Shane. He walked over to her bed and sat down. Claire lent on her elbows happy not to feel any pain that she had felt for the past week and a half. "How are you feeling." Shane said, crawling into bed with her. It was 10AM when Claire saw her clock. "I'm fine. Well I could have had a better birthday than yesterdays events went but this, right here, makes up for it all." Claire replied. Shane kissed her lightly on her forehead and whispered. "Sleep my angel." And Claire did.

**Remember Read and Review. Don't make me beg guys or i'll cry ;)**

**Rach**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello people, thought this chapter was well over due. First sort of smut. If you like and tell me that you do in the review than i'll do more. Remember to review. :D_**

_Chapter 7_

Rolling on to Shanes muscular chest she rest her head on, and try to awaken from her sleepy daze. He was already awake looking at his phone -going through facebook- Claire guessed. "Good morning, shit -head" Claire said as she snatched the phone from his hands. As she suspected it was facebook and he was scrolling through some new Avril Lavigne songs. Claire knew Shane liked her music just as much as she did. "OK. I was staring at you and all your beauty, just like in thoughs rom-coms we watch but then I felt myself dozing off again and I can't go back to sleep so I went on my phone" Shane said, trying to justify himself. "Why didn't you just go back to sleep?" Claire asked. "Because I like being the first one awake with us. Makes me feel more masculine." Shane replied with a soppy smile. Claire objected to her mind telling her to sleep some more and planted a kiss on Shanes lips. This was defiantly no innocent kiss. Shane tangled his fist in Claires hair, tugging lightly on it. Claire let a small gasp out in Shanes mouth and suddenly his tounge shot into her mouth intensify the moment a hundred times more.

Claire was the one to break away, as Shane tried protesting but she stood her ground and got up out of bed. "I need to shower. It's not like I smell of roses right now. I mean I had the odd dirty rain-water shower in the cave but not a proper one and I shall enjoy this one." With that Claire walked to the bathroom and got clean. Shane ran downstairs. With him not working anymore and Eve and Michael already at work, he needed to give Claire a good welcome back day. But he didn't know exactly what to do, so he thought of something and then made a couple of calls.

Claire ran down the stairs. Just a towel around her tiny body -obviously not trying to attract Shane (complete sarcasm)- and went to the front door to pick up the post that was on the floor. She spun round with letters in hand and coincidently ran straight into Shanes solid form. The letters went flying and Shane grabbed claire by the shoulders to steady her. Claire screeched as she felt her towel slip from under her armpits. _Shit. _Claire instantly thought. Shane already knowing what was about to happen turned on his heels away from her. "Dont worry I didn't see anything." Shane said, and then muttered "_Unforchunatly_." Claire felt a raging burn in her cheeks and knew it would be obvious of how much she was blushing, but she scrambled for her towel and put it back where it was and smacked Shanes arm. He laughed and turned to to her.

Claire couldn't hear what he was saying because she was lost in the world of Shanes-lips. Feeling herself lean forward she snapped out of it and said. "Sorry, what did you say. I was- Um- Somewhere else." Claire stuttered with a shy smile curving on her lips. Shane returned a smile. "I said, I'm taking you out. Don't dry you hair." Shaine finished.

Claire ran upstairs, stuffed some clothes on and shoved her hair up in a weird bun sort of thing. Shane beeped the horn and Claire rushed downstairs. When she finally sat in the passenger seat after saying 'shotgun' from natural instinct, she turned on the radio waiting for a good song to come on. "So, where are we going? WAIT. Is this the part where you take me into the woods and kill me? Or is it to soon to be making them type of jokes considering the last couple of weeks." Claire said with a smirk. "Yes, to soon Claire, too soon." Shane replied but smiled slightly shaking his head. Just then Claire heard what song had just started and whacked it to full volume. It was 'Heres to never growing up – Avril Lavigne'. They both started to sing, completely out of tune but un-noticeable considering how loud it was. Shane was using the steering wheel as the drums and Claire was doing the air guitar. In the spur of the moment they had stopped at a red light and Claire rolled down the window and sung to the car that had pulled up next to them. "Heres to never growing UPPPP!" Claire basically screamed at them and then pulled a mooney. Giggling to much to notice the man in the other car get out and start towards them, Shane laughing so hard his ribs hurt gunned through the lights whilst watching in the rear view mirror that the man was giving them the bird.

They pulled up just outside a field entrance and Claire felt confused. "OK. So I asked some people I know down the pub if they could help me out with something for you today, so we came up with this." Shane said as they rounded a bush and it was evident what the main attraction was. There was a massive hill and at the bottom and around the sides were hay-stacks and then there were loads of black bin bags nailed to the ground. "Holy shit! That's a home-made water slide." Claire said, almost as if she were out of breath. "Hell yeah it is! Wanna go?" Shane asked. Calire looked at him like she'd never seen him before. "Do men have dicks? Hell yeah I wanna go!" Claire replied. She saw other people there to, most she didn't know but Shane explained that they were the people who helped organize it all. All of them spent the rest of the day slipping and sliding down the hills until Shane brought out the water guns and there was a massive water fight. Claire thought it was un-fair seeing as she was the only girl, but she completely owned everyone. Apart from Shane. He was the last one she hadn't squirted out and needed to find him. As Claire searched she found herself looking through the bushes. As she squinted and Shane sprung out and lifted her over his shoulder. She squirted him and he didn't take defeat too lightly so he ran over to the water slide and sat Claire in front of him on it and slid down.

On the way back Claire couldn't help but think about how much of an amazing day it was. "So did you like my little surprise? I know it's not a trip to Paris but-" Shane started but Claire wasn't having none of it. "Are you kidding! I loved it. I'd take a day like that any day over eating slugs." Claire said, as they both exploded into laughter.

When Shane pulled the car to the curb just outside their house they both jumped out and headed to the door. "So, I think we should watch The Hunger Games Catching Fire tonight." Shane said. He Knew Claire loved that film and secretly he did also. " Thought you'd never say it." Claire replied hopping up the steps and opening the front door. "Need to get out of these clothes first though." Claire said and ran up the stairs. Shane after a minute ran up to her room.

Claire was in her underwear looking through the top draw for some new laundry and Shane came in. She stopped scrambling around in the draw and shut it. "Hey." Shane said, looking slightly red in the cheeks. But that soon faded. He walked over to her and without hesitation kissed her like their lives depended on it. He broke away. "Sorry but I just needed to kiss you before you got in the shower-" Claire cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly pressing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, lifting her slightly. When Claires feet touched the ground she grabbed at his top and swiftly removed it. Shane just looked extra appealing to her at this moment, she didn't know why. Claire dropped to her knees and un-did the belt and slid his trousers down revealing his bulge. She stood again and connected her lips with his and then she moved them closer to her bed. Claire turned to get a condom out of the draw. Shane hastily trying to hop out of the bottom part of his jeans lost his balance and went arse-over-tits on the floor. Claire turned and laughed at him still trying to kick away at his jeans. Finally he regained his composure and tackled Claire onto the bed. In between her legs he started teasing her by pinning her arms over her head and rubbing his hips against hers. Claire moaned inside of his mouth. But then he started suddenly tickling her. "This is what you get for laughing at me." Shane said, poking at her ribs. Then there was silence after they stopped laughing.

They were stuck in perfect bliss as they both stared into each other eyes. "Are sure about this?" Shane said. "Yes, I'm just a little scared."She replied. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." He whispered pulling the sheets over them. They both stripped away their last bit of clothing as Shane put the protection on. He kissed down her neck and she moaned feeling herself heat up as Shane got closer. Thats when he couldn't hold it together anymore and put his tip at her entrance. Claire could hear her thumping heart-beat in her ears. Shane went in slowly and still Claire screamed out. "Nope, that's enough for one day." Shane said. "No, keep going, please." Claire said. Shane gave a look of worry but began thrusting in and out. After a while the pain subsided and pleasure kicked in. "Holy fuck!" Claire screamed in pleasure as she clawed at his sweaty back. Shane huffed at her hair as they both reached there climax. They kissed deep and passionate. Shane rolled off her, onto his side and she snuggled into him. "That wasn't so hard." Claire said obviously out of breath. Shane smiled and said.

"How do you feel. I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"Well, it hurt but it was amazing. Who knew you could feel such pain and such pleasure all wrapped in one." Claire said. Shane could hear the smile in her tone. "You did make me miss Catching Fire though, so you owe me." Claire said looking at Shane who had a wicked smile on his face with an eyebrow crooked up. "I am yours to command." He said, brushing her hair lightly. As Claire started to drift off she heard Shane whisper in her ear. "You're my everything. I love you." To tired to reply she just let herself slip away.

**Pleaseeeeee, with a cherry on top can you just review. Tell me you thoughts on my first bit of kinda- smut. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I didn't get any reviews on my last chappy. Please review if you have any other way of making this intresting or just if you want to give me some constructive criticism :D**

_Chapter 8_

Claire woke up feeling better than ever. Apart from the fact the her lady parts hurt. _Like a fucking lot!_ But she knew it was completely worth it. Though it felt like there was something she was forgetting; something really important, but she couldn't come to grips of what it was so she just brushed it off.

Claire tried to get out of her bed and not wake Shane, but failed completely. "Where do you think you're going Jailbait." Shane said in a husky voice. "Well I was going to make us breakfast so I decided not to wake you, afraid that I might stay." Claire replied biting her lip. Shane knew that when she did that it could just possess him, so he gently pushed her back on the bed and got between her thighs. Claire started to giggle because she just realised they were both still naked. "No fair. I can't resist you so if you keep getting in the way of me and my food, than this," Claire pointed to herself and then Shane. "Isn't going to work." She finished, smirking at him. "Well I think we're on the same lines so let's go eat-" Eve crashed into the room. "OH MY GOD. Are you guys- Ah I knew you was going to fuck." Eve ran over to their sheet that was over them and revealed their naked body's to her eyes, as if to have proof for herself that they had actually done it. "Hope you used protection kids!" Eve finished walking out there door snickering. "Go screw a vamp, goth girl!" Shane shouted after her, Claire covering her ears from his voice. "Already ticked that off the check list!" Eve shot at him back, and then they heard the front door slam.

They both ended up getting changed, Shane running into his room. Claire was in light blue jeans and a black tank top. She put her hair up in her own style of a messy bun. Padding down the stairs she started cooking the eggs and bacon whilst the kettle was on. Shane came into the room bare foot with boarding shorts and a grey top with a middle finger clamped in the middle of it. Neither of them spoke, Shane just made them both a coffee and sat at the table. Claire dished up and they both sat across from each other. You could literally cut the sexually tension with a knife. After Claire had a bit of Shane she wants more. They finished their breakfast and washed the plates. Shane had the need in him just as much as her. He glanced side ways at her and she did the same with him. They both had a slight smile on their faces. Shane made the move first, grabbing her roughly around the waist, as Claire swung her legs around his mid-section. Shane walked them over to the dinner table swiping at anything there as it all scattered across the floor. The movements that were about to take place now was going to be a lot more sinister than the innocence of last nights activities. Shane fumbled at Claires shirt making sure he rubbed up the sides of her top half whilst removing the item of clothing. Claire gasped against his neck, Shane smiling and then looking into her eyes. Claire got some scissors and cut a small line out of the bottom of Shanes top and then ripped it open. "That was one of my favourite tops, but shit did that turn me on!" Shane said. With Claire sat on the edge of the table he traced kisses down her neck past her breasts over her sacred place where he felt the heat on his lips even through her jeans. Shane pealed the skinny jeans off of her and then kissed her again deeply. Claire ran her hands over is solid abs and masculine shoulders and then slid her hands to his belt, which she tugged off. She was about to undo his button and zipper when she saw a shadow of something near the open back door. "Wow! This is like a porno. Claire my darling I didn't think you were capable of such seductive movements." Claire froze. She knew exactly who it was. Shane turning to see got smacked to the ground, unconscious. Claire moved to hustle over to his limp body when Oliver replaced Shanes position. Oliver grabbed Claires legs and forced them to wrap around him. She tried to get away from him but the pressure of his grip was so tight she already saw the start of bruises when he shifted his hips on to hers. Claire _felt _him. She was disgusted and looked away, knowing it would be useless to try to scramble away. Oliver caressed her thighs swirling closer to her interment area. "I may not be the one to have taken your woman-hood but im sure I can take away your purity. What with the way i'll fuck you there will be no trace of good will in you." Claire looked back at him and smiled an evil looking smile and than spat in his face. "I will take that as a challenge, I shall not harm you here and now. It will be when you least expect it." Oliver said smirking. Claire felt like she might throw up in his face.

Claire closed her eyes and when they opened again Oliver was gone. She ran over to Shanes side where he started to stir. She got an ice pack and put it on the bulging red mark on his head. "What the fuck was that. More importan-" Shane stopped as he jotted himself up on his forearms and stared at Claires thighs. She hadn't noticed but there it was, two big bruises in the shape of hands. _Man I bruise easy_. Claire thought.

Before Shane could say anymore Claire said. "Please don't ask anything just yet. Let me just get over it until Eve and Michael are back. Please. I just need some time alone a sec." Claire pleaded. She was surprised that Shane respected her wishes so much without a word to her.

Claire ran upstairs and got in the shower because she felt dirty after having Olivers hands on her. She stayed in the shower and cried until the water ran cold. As she left the bathroom Shane was sat next to her door. He came over to her and hugged her, not saying anything. They both lay on Claires bed and rested in silence. Hours had past when they heard Eve. "Whats up people, the party's back in the house." Claire sighed heavily and they both got up. "I'll meet you downstairs Shane said and kissed her on the forehead. She nodded and he left. Claire got on some PJs and waited for the last glass resident to come home which was just as Claire was finished getting ready. She walked down the steps and it was obvious that Shane had told them both that she needed to talk to all of them, so Claire sat on a single sofa-chair whilst the other three plonked down on the big sofa. "OK, so i'm going to tell you what happened today and you guys are going to listen until I finish." Claire said. Everyone was quite and Claire started. When she finally finished Eve said. "Show me the bruises." Claire glanced at Michael but he shrugged as she pulled her trackeys down the bruises had worsened to a putrid blue-green-purple sort of mix. The two boys looked like they were ready to kill. Claire pulled up her trousers and Eve engulfed her into a tight hug. "So basically, Olivers talking about making you his secret sex slave when he can find a valid time?" Shane said, rage making his voice shake. Claire nodded. "Why though? It makes no sense." Michael said. "I think it's because he didn't get what he wanted out of me when he had me, so now he feels he needs to prove himself and come after me because he has nothing to lose. He also probably think it's my fault that The Shadowers are all dead." Claire Clarified. Shane walked over to Claire. " I promise I won't let anything hurt you." Claire knew she couldn't believe that promise. "Don't make promises when you're not 100% you can keep them. Whether you like it or not." Shane didn't reply. No one said a word. Claire knew that it was only a matter of time before she became Olivers, so he could mess around with her and torture her like his original plans before they all went to shit.

**Please R&R. I'm trying to spice up the story line a bit, and i don't want to give up on this story. So please just click that little review button and tell me what you thought :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Morganville fans. I have the next chapter ready for you lovely readers but I haven't had any recent review so until I get at least three I won't be posting the next chapter. I know it's mean but Just give me ideas. Tell me how you want the sex scenes to go and whether you think I can improve on anything. Hope you've enjoyed the sorry so far.**

**R&R**

**Xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay, so I couldn't be bothered to wait so I am being mighty generous and giving you the next chapter, although I am a little sad on how many review I didn't get. Oh well her you go, Enjoy._**

_Chapter 9_

Shane was stroking Claires hair whilst they were asleep in her room, it was 4:00AM and he just couldn't sleep. One, because there was a crazy ass vampire trying to seduce his girlfriend and two because he needed to finally tell Claire that he was a vampire himself. Shane was terrified of having to tell her, afraid she might leave him and never talk to him again. In the end Shane let his worried head get some rest.

Claire woke still feeling tired even though she had had a full nights rest. She could feel the pressure of an arm around her, knowing it was Shane. She felt him starting to wake, and then he kissed her lightly on the cheek. _He needs to shave_, she thought. She was about to roll over to get a better angle at kissing him when he rolled her on her front. Claire felt slightly giddy thinking that they could have some morning fun. Claire could feel the hardened member of Shane pressed against her ass. "Well this is different from last time." Claire said smiling. Shane pulled off her pants and pulled away her bra that brushed her nipples. "You shall very much enjoy this. Well actually, no, you won't, but I will." Claire heard the voice and knew it wasn't Shane so spun herself around and saw Oliver there with a wicked smile and lust vivid in his eyes. She tried to scream but Oliver clamped a hand over her mouth. "Usually Id love to hear you scream darling, but here you will just wake up the other annoying people of this house." Oliver said and then pressed himself against her. So close that her breasts were squashed against his chest. He licked the side of her throat and then stopped, hovering just where her pulse would be. Oliver took a whiff of Claire and just as his fangs snapped down Claire woke up.

Claire shot up in her bed. _It was just a dream. _She said subconsciously. Shane was at her door with a plate of breakfast, but as soon as he saw the look on Claires face he put the food on top of her bed-side table and wrapped her in his arms. "What happened babe, was it a nightmare about _him_" Shane spat the last word out. Claire just nodded.

After a while of sobbing on Shanes shirt Claire finally lifted her head and kissed his cheek. She looked better. Shane didn't ask about the dream knowing it would just upset her more and make him want to kill someone, so he passed her the plate of food that was luke-warm. "Eat. It will make you feel better." Shane instructed. Claire obeyed and ate the lot, she did feel better after it. _Okay, here we go, just say it dude and stop being a pussy. _Shane thought.

"Claire, when you were in that cave I- I did something. I don't know how you might take it but I need you to know." Claire looked slightly worried. Did he cheat. Is he doing drugs. This ran through Claires mind and thought that it was ludicrous to think like that about him. "It's OK baby, i'll understand just tell me." Claire could see his face go a sickly colour, almost a light green type of effect. "I- I- Shit Claire, I'm a vampire." Shane blurted.

"But you hate vampires."

"I know, but I wasn't strong enough to help you as a human so Amelie suggested I turn. At first I was no way in hell changing, but then Oliver called me and I heard how much pain you were in and that was just the last straw so I- well you know."

Claire had tears in her eyes and suddenly Shane felt horrible for putting this on her now.

"I'm sorry-" Shane didn't finish his sentence because Claires lips crashed against his. At first he was confused but she broke away.

"Don't you dare say sorry. You changed into your coldest fear just to get me back Shane; you don't understand how much I love you for that."

"For you, anything." Shane said smirking.

"Cheesy bastard." Claire teased.

Claire kissed him again but with more passion. Shane got what she was trying to do so he pulled her up off the bed and pushed her to the nearest wall. Claire had her back to a picture hanging and Shane started kissing her neck and then just planting random kisses over her face. Claire started to giggle and naturally hooked her legs around his hips. Shane took off her only piece of clothing which was one of his own tops and she was there in front of him stark-naked. Shane scanned her body, but she crossed her arms feeling slightly self-conscious. "Hey, don't hide your beautiful body from me. I love your every curve, your every stretch mark, your every anything. Don't be ashamed that you have such an amazing figure." Claire was stunned by his little speech so smiled a little and retracted her arms that were covering her lady lumps (going black-eyed peas on you now ;) ) And started pulling his boxers down. Shane smiled a dirty smile, happy that she reacted the way she did. As Shanes boxers hit the cold wood floor he kicked them away.

Claire groaned as Shane started to rub his erection around the part she desperately needed him to be in, teasing her. So Claire had enough and knelt down and took him in her mouth as payback. Shane jumped a little realizing what she was doing and then fell into the land of pleasure as Claire did her best-first-time-blowjob. As Claire bobbed up and down Shane couldn't take it anymore so in one quick movement he lifted Claire under the armpits as she wrapped her legs around him again he shoved his hard penis into her. Claire screamed in ecstasy as Shane used all his might to pump in and out. Claire felt like his end was scrapping the walls of her abdomen. "Holy- Holy- Holy Shit Shane" Claire screamed as she felt her walls clamp around him. Shane had such a sly look on his face but then it twisted as he to came to his climax, just before he pinned Claires arms up over her head on the wall and they both came together.

Shane was huffing in Claires hair as he planted the pair of them on the bed, him still inside her.

"Holy crap that was amazing." Claire said with a sexy gleam in her eye.

"Hell yeah it was." Shane replied and then said. "Time for dessert."

Claire didn't understand until he slid her on her back on the bed and nibbled his way to her thighs. Claire hadn't done this before but she was willing to let Shane take the lead here. So he grabbed her knees and swung them over his shoulders. And that was when Claire saw stars. Shane was sucking and licking away any juice that may be there and he did something amazing with his tounge. Claire couldn't control her breathing.

"Hey guys what do you want for lunch-" Michael said as he opened Claires door. Claire slammed her legs shut with Shane still in between them, so he was stuck until he withered his way out of them and tried to scramble for the covers. "OMG! I didn't just see you both naked, and Shane what- Okay I'm never going to forget this. God, all I wanted to know was what you wanted for lunch." Michael then had a wicked grin on his face and said. "But Shane it seems you've already ate." With that Michael winked at them both and closed the door. "What the fuck just happened." Claire whispered feeling dazed by the situations. Shane was clutching his stomach laughing so hard. "Oh- my- god- that- was- fucking- hilarious." Shane said in-between hiccups that had formed from his laughter. Claire shot Shane dagger but in the end she giggled with him.

Claire and Shane were both looking up at the ceiling, laying on her bed, side by side, naked. _Well this has been an eventful day_. Claire thought.

**Song that helped me write this:The Cab- La La**

**Reviewwwww! Give me your opinion. Tell me if you like where the story is going :) R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey fellow fanfictioners, would like to say thank you to clairebear97 for still sticking with the story and to eve redfern for fave and following the story :)**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

**_Chapter 10_**

**Oliver.**

Oliver knew his next move. So far Claire hadn't left the house, But that doesn't mean he couldn't go in.

As night came around Oliver knew this was his chance. Just as in luck as he was he saw Eve and Michael exit the house and drive away. They both looked smart so they were probably going to some sort of party. Now was the time, Shane is a new vampire and in no way could he win against Olivers strength.

Oliver with his vampire hearing could hear some sort of video game going on, whilst Shane and Claire were laughing. Now was going to be the night of the attack and it was not going to be pretty.

**Claire.**

Claire started to chuckle as Shane was getting more and more frustrated at the game. In the end she was laughing so hard at him she thought she might piss herself. "Oh. You are so not laughing at me; because if you are things are going to get ugly." Shane said and then started to tickle her. Claire coulden't help it she leaned up and kissed his wonderful pink lips. She could still taste the beer on his breath but didn't care because soon enough they were making out. Shane started to fondle her breasts making her moan in his mouth. That drove him crazy so he put her so she was lying on her back on the sofa and he was hovering above her. Claire broke away from the kiss for breath, as Shane was smiling down at her. " I love you, you know that right?" Claire said. "Of course I know that, even if we don't say it a thousand times a day to eachother like some Barbie and Ken couple, it's our actions that scream out that we love one another." Shane said kissing her collar bone after. Claire felt her belly bubble, not sure if it was lust stirring or tears. Maybe a bit of both.

It was breaching 12:00AM and Shane could see Claire getting tired so got a blanket that was folded up next to the sofa and draped it over them both. Claire grabbed a pillow and put it on Shanes lap and then lay her head there. Shane soothingly ran his finger through her hair until they fell asleep.

**Shane.**

_What the fuck was that noise._

Shane woke first a little startled, as he thought he heard something. Not wanting to wake Claire he turned on the lamp next to the sofa. The far wall opposite him had words written in blood. _We have her now! _Was what it said. Before Shane had the chance to get a protective arms around his girlfriend he faded into darkness hearing the muffled sound of Claire being gagged.

**Claire.**

_This was not fucking happening again! _Was Claire first thought. She glanced around at the room which was strangely nice. The ceiling was covered with gold and black strips, the floor had a smooth blue carpet and the walls were a light green. Very strange retro kind of room. " Hello darling, nice to see you're finally up." Olivers voice came from behind her. She could feel his icy cold fingers brush the skin on the back of her neck. Or was that just a draft. Her thoughts were confirmed when she felt Olivers grip on the place where his fingers were.

"What do you want with me! I haven't done shit to you and you choose to taunt and torture ME!" Claire shouted, tears stinging her eyes. Oliver grooved a sickly grin on his face. "I have the answer for you. Because you my child are just so easy to captivate. I also love the rings or your screams. Oh and there is the fact that everyone in Morganville practically comes running when they know you're in danger. Thats why I am using Amelies technique to kill her and whoever accompanies her." Oliver said, so smooth it sounded like a bed time story. "You are such a sadistic prick, you know that-" Claire felt the familiar feel of Olivers knuckles crunch against her jaw. She had to spit out the blood that was over flowing her mouth.

As time went on with Claire getting beaten the shit out of, she found this time round worse than when she was in the cave. At least when they did damage to her there than they would give her the serum and she would have a relatively peaceful nights sleep, but here Oliver was blinded by rage to know when to stop. So he didn't.

**Shane.**

As Shane woke up he only saw a girl in front of him. As his eyes focused he realised it was Eve. "Where's Claire? They took her Eve, she's gone; and I didn't do a fucking thing to save her." Shane said sobbing as Eve sat him up on the sofa and wrapped her arms around him. "It's OK Shane. Michael, Amelie and Myrnin are all out looking for her." Shane was confused. He wriggled a little out of Eves grasp and looked her in the eyes. "Wait, Myrnins back. I thought he went away after he realized The Shadowers were attacking?" "Well, he did go but once he found out Oliver had taken Claire he came back. Amelie never told Myrnin the first time Claire got captured because he knew he would riot down the cave and get himself killed like the mad man he is. But think of it as a positive, Oliver doesn't know Myrnins back; he can be our secret weapon." Eve finished, smiling a little.

Shane sat up completely. After they had talked about the plan Amelie was thinking of he just nodded in agreement.

**Michael.**

As Amelie creeped her way into one of the oldest buildings in Morganville – Michael had never heard of it before let alone seen it – she motioned her arm to get Michael and Myrnin to follow. Ameile had told me that there is a very good chance Oliver would have hidden himself and Claire at this location. As the rain poured down on us we slipped into the building through a side door that was luckily open. Would have drawn a lot of attention knocking a door down.

All three of them were being vampire stealthy, until there was a loud scream echoing through the halls and Myrnin whispered Claires name. Everyone in Morganville knew he loved Claire but respected her enough to live her life with Shane because she was happy.

"Myrnin go back-" Ameile begun to whisper. "No!" Myrnin whisper shouted back. "Do not make me use compulsion on you my friend, I am ordering you to turn and go back." Ameile said, starring coldly at him. Myrnin dropped his head and started pacing back. Both Michael and Amelie watched as he left through the same door they came in through. Michaels head snapped the other direction as another scream erupted the hallway. "We have to see for our selves that this is what we are looking for," Ameile said looking at Michael. "If it is Claire then we must leave straight away to form an attack plan. If we just waltz in there then he could slit Claires throat in the blink of an eye." Michael hated it, the thought of leaving someone close enough to him that she felt like a sister sickened him, he knew it would take restraint but he could do it. He nodded in agreement and they started towards the door. Their suspicions were confirmed when Amelie peeked into the key hole and froze, she then stood back so Michael could look. As he did he saw that the room was beautiful, with red carpet- wait that wasn't the color of the carpet, that was blood stains on blue carpet and then that was when he saw Claire slumped in a chair, her head hanging. She was only in her under wear and the bruises she had were horrendous. Michael could hardly see a normal shade of skin color. He felt immediately sick, but Amelie grabbed him and made them both run for the Exit. _That bastard is going to die when I get my hands on him._

**Myrnin.**

When Myrnin just went over the threshold to exit the building he heard another skin prickling scream. There was no way he was sitting back and doing nothing to help his little Claire.

Myrnin waited outside for a little while and saw Amelie and Michael leaving. Myrnin entered the building again and ran down the hall. He bowed his head to look in the key hole, and there she was, beaten and battered. His Claire, stripped down to her under wear. Myrnin crashed into the room and had the element of surprise as Oliver twirled around to see who had interrupted his fun.

Oliver laughed. "Oh this is perfect, the crazy man has come to save his love. I hope you know that I have rigged this place to blow if any one comes close to me." Claire rolled her head up and stared and Myrnin, pleading in her eye. "Myrnin go!" Claire managed to croak out. But Myrnin stood his ground, walked over to Claire and unbinded her arms and legs. Picking her up in a bridal type of way. When Myrnin turned Oliver was right in his face. "It would be a fair fight between us, but I learned the art of compulsion." Oliver said grinning, before Myrnin could look away Oliver was doing his work on Myrnin. "You shall do everything and anything I say." Oliver said smirking. It worked Myrnin could feel all of his free will slip away from him. Shit.

" Put her down." Oliver commanded. Myrnin obeyed. Oliver was glancing at both Claire and Myrnin and then he had an expression that looked like a light bulb went off inside his head. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Myrnin undress and walk to the bed, Claire I don't need to use compulsion on you, but I will if you don't cooperate." Claire knew where Olivers sick mind was going. This was going to be like a porn video for Oliver, and Claire and Myrnin were the main actors.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please do review. Say your thoughts even if they are a bit harsh, I can take it ;) But your reviews give me motivation to write the next chappys, so please do :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello wonderful people who are reading this. (Obviously not trying to suck up to you to get reviews ;) ) Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a little hard to write because in some parts it's kinda dark, so to warn you there are adult scenes and scenes of violence. So if you don't likey then turn off this storys lightly._**

**_Please R&R. It gives me motivation to write the next chapter, which __also be the last. Anyway on with the story :)_**

_Chapter 11_

**Shane.**

As soon as Michael and Amelie got back to the glass house and saw that Myrnin wasn't there they knew that he would have gone back for Claire. Now that's two people on our side that are out of range. "We must start a plan, tonight, against Oliver!" Amelie said, seething. She was livid because she was scared of what was going to happen to two of the closest people she had got with in a long time. She knew that things needed to be taken into her own hands so she sat down with Shane, Michael and Eve to tell them how things were going to go down.

Eveyone agreed with the plan. All of a sudden out of know where Shane got a text. It was from Claire, she must have snuck it to him whilst Oliver wasn't looking. Shane read it aloud and everyone's ears perked up at his voice. "Explosive re-enactment. Be careful." No one seemed to understand but Shane got it straight off the bat. "Oliver has rigged explosives. I would expect them to be at his hand because if it was a trip wire into the room Myrnin would have been blown to bits and you guys," Shane gestured to Michael and Amelie. "Would have heard the boom." Everyone seemed to then understand that Oliver must have an explosive button on him at all times.

The people in the Glass house got ready to go on the rescue mission. And to obviously kick the shit out of Oliver and then rip his head off and burn him.

**Claire.**

As Claire felt the friction between herself and Myrnin she had long finished fighting it, Myrnin had only just stopped crying because of what Oliver was making them do and Claire didn't think she had anymore tears left to fall. Myrnin started to go faster realizing he was almost finished and huffed and rolled away from Claire to the other side of the bed. Claire just placed the blanket over her, she saw Olivers sick twisted smile when she rolled to her side. He was sat in one of the comfy looking chairs staring at her, pleased that he could see the pain in her eyes. As they glared at each other Claire felt a single tear slip away from the corner of her eye; she hated herself for letting Oliver see her cry because she _knew _it satisfied him.

"I need blood, and so do you Myrnin so lets say you and I go on a little people party hunt? Claire you can rest for a moment but be ready for later." Oliver said getting out of his chair, smirking at her then giving her a wink as he walked out the door. "See you outside in 2 minutes." Oliver finished to Myrnin and walked out. "Claire I am so sorry, you know how much I would never want to hurt you. You mean a lot to me and I'm sorry things have come to this." Myrnin said getting up and dressing not dare looking in her eyes. Claire got up wrapped the blanket around her bruised body and started towards Myrnin. When she was standing just inches from his face she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "This is not your fault Myrnin, don't do that to yourself. It will drive you even more mad than you already are." Claire said trying to smirk at him. He didn't drop his gaze from her eyes but gently pulled her into his embrace. "This will be over soon my little one. I can feel that they are coming and they will help." Claire just nodded and he kissed her light as a feather on her nose. Then he was gone.

Claire dragged her self to the side of the bed and sat, then winced as she realized that that was too much pressure on her woman parts. She then saw her clothes and in her jean pocket she saw a rectangular shape and gasped surprised that Oliver hadn't learned from his mistake of not disposing of her phone last time. Claire walked as fast as her body would let her and grabbed her phone gritting her teeth as she had to bend over to get the phone. Once she had it in her hand she text Shane. "Explosive re-enactment. Be careful." Was all she text. Scared that if she didn't hit that send button soon Oliver would come crashing in and that would be her chance of getting out of there put down the drain. Claire walked to the bed that wasn't very inviting considering it was still wet from sweat and _other_ substances, but with no choice she lay her head down to try to get so rest.

Claire woke to an enormous pressure on her belly. Her eyes snapped open to see Myrnin looking down at her with a stone expression. Myrnin had straddled her hips and bent down to remove the sheet that were covering her breasts. He looked away but stayed where he was. The room had a single light on and it was hovered just over Oliver in his chair. Claire saw Olivers mouth move as he mutter something only a vampire would be able to hear. At hat Myrnin started grinding his hips into her. His naked parts rubbing against hers with just a thin sheet between them. Then he got up out of the bed with a pained expression on his face and grabbed Claire out of the bed and got her to walk over to Oliver. Claire glance in Olivers direction and saw that he was poking the fire with a prodder. Claire had never even noticed the fire-place before. Step by step she could feel her heart beat quicken. Myrnin spun her around so her naked back was towards Oliver. "Now Claire my dear, you will feel an intense pain, I won't tell you where. No that's a surprise," Oliver chuckled and smacked her ass. "Myrnin I want you to keep her standing and do not stop looking at her eyes. Just so you can see the pain she is going through. You know what they say 'Eyes are windows to the soul'." Oliver finished and Claire could hear the smile in his voice.

About ten minutes went by of just Myrnin gazing into her eyes with both his hands grabbed tightly around Claires upper arms. Until Claire screamed the loudest she had ever done since being here. Oliver was running the sharp end of the fire poker down Claire left butt cheek slowly and then just as slow through the rest of her leg until he got to the bottom of her Achilles heel. Myrnin felt Claires legs give way under her and it was just him keeping her up, he saw the pain in her eyes and felt tears dripping out of his eyes. Myrnin could smell the skin being burnt on Claire. Oliver looked proud at his work and then rested the poker back in the fire. After another ten minutes of the metal burning Oliver once again did the same thing but on the other butt and leg. Claire screamed again, almost passing out with the pain being inflicted on her. As Oliver had finished and blood and pus was oozing out of each leg Myrnin knew his job with the compulsion was done and he lay her back on the bed and shredded the sheet to use as a bandage. Claire didn't know if she slipped into darkness because of sleep deprivation or because of the pain in her burns.

**Shane.**

As Shane, Michael, Eve and Amelie slipped into the building they heard sobs coming from the room Oliver had been seen in. It was a man. Myrnin. Shane peaked through the key hole and saw it all unravel before his very eyes. Claire was what seemed on the bed naked. Oliver was smirking at himself whilst fiddling with the fire, prodding the logs with a poker so they would burn faster. Then Shane saw Myrnin crying into his hand on the other side of his bed in his boxers. Shane knew straight away that Oliver must have made them do something and stepped away from the door alowing the others to access the sight. "OK, he hasn't got nothing on us now that we found the explosives and de-wired them. So that fanged freak is totally fucked now." Eve whispered, and then looked at the others realizing that she was the only human and started to blush. "Sorry guys. Lets just kick ass." She said.

Eve entered the completely weaponless. "Oh, Eve what a pleasure, have you come to join in on the fun and games to?" Oliver said smiling a wide ferocious smile. Eve just knocked her head back laughing. "Ha! You fuck face, you are dead-" Eve glanced at Claire and tears welled up in her eyes. Eve scrambled over to Claire brushing some stray hairs back from her face. All of a sudden Oliver had her pinned against the wall next to the bed; Olivers back was turned from the door and this was Shanes chance. Swiftly Shane ran at vampire speed and stabbed Oliver in the heart with a silver tipped stake. Olivers whole form went rigged and collapsed to the floor, withering and fidgeting as his body reacted to the silver serum that would have been shot through his heart and spreading slowly through his body. Shane took great pleasure in ripping Oliver limb from limb, and threw his body on the fire.

Myrnin was still in his boxer and came next to Shane. "Shane, man to man, I have to tell you that Oliver used compulsion on me and well, for his own twisted amusement made me and Claire- well- he made us-." Shane could understand what Myrnin was saying and before warning sucker punch Myrnin in the face and then Shane gripped Myrnin manhood tight and whisper in Myrnins ear. "If this," Shane tightened his grip. "Ever touches my girlfriend again, I'll rip it off." Shane said but still not finished. He let go of Myrnins jewels and said. "I know it wasn't your fault and that's why you aren't joining Oliver." Shane finally finished. Myrnin just smiled slightly and nodded. Shane caught a glimpse of the bed sheet moving and in no time was next to Claire.

Shane saw the depths of Claires warmth at the sight of him and she planted a kiss on his lips. Both of them savouring the taste of one another. "I think it's time we all go home right guys?" Michael said, interrupting them. Everyone nodded, and started to leave to go to the limo that they had arrived in. Of course it was Amelies but nothing else could hold so many people. Claire and Shane snuggled together. Eve was sat in Michaels lap tracing lines on his chest. Myrnin was holding Amelies hand. Love and friendship really are the most powerful things in the world.

**So hope you enjoyed, please tell me if you liked or no. Even if you are a guess just scoping out the story just click that little review button and tell me how you felt about it. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_So kids this is the last chapter just to tie off all the loose ends. I hope you really did enjoy it. Don't stop reviewing though even if this is an old story by the time you have read it. I'm going to start a Divergent story next so keep an eye out for my name. Thank you to Amy-vampire1 for reviewing last chapter._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

_Chapter 12_

Shane came into the house with Claire in his arms, she was only wrapped in a thin sheet so when he got the pair of them over the threshold he headed straight for Shanes room. Claire started to stir as Shane rested her on his bed. As Claires eyes fluttered open she panicked not knowing where she was and shot up. Claire cried out when she felt every inch of her body throb from the abuse she had taken.

Amelie and Eve crashed through the door obviously worried when they heard Claires out burst. "Claire hunny, whats the matter. It's OK you aren't with Oliver anymore. He's dead." Eve said, walking slowly towards the bed and sitting next to her best friend. Claire looked like a wall of relief had smacked her in the face. "It's my body; it's practically broken. The pain is unbearable at my legs." Claire clarified to all of them. Amelie had a sad smile on her face and reached into her jacket pocket. "This, my dear is for you. I wanted it to be your decision to take it or not considering that it was used so many times against your own will in the cave." Amelie had a test tube full of the healing serum. Claire knew she wanted it so she nodded to Amelie and it was placed in her hand. As she shot the liquid to the back of her throat she lay back down. Shane motioned that the girls should leave but he would stay and take care her Claire.

Shane woke up to a high pitched screaming sound. Standing at vampire speed at the side of his bed ready to protect Claire he came in to recognition that it was Claire that was screaming. She must have had a nightmare. Claire looked at him with tears pouring down her face. "I- I'm sorry Shane I didn't mean to scare you. I had a dream that it all happened again."

"Claire don't apologise, its fine I understand. That wasn't nothing that you have been through so it's understandable that you are going to have the past creep up in your dreams."

"Thank you, I knew you'd understand. But can you please just hold me."

Shane smiled slightly and got back under the cover and held onto Claire like he would never let her go. Claire had chills spread across her body at the sudden heat of Shanes breath on top of her head. He slowly twisled Claires hair just the way he knew she liked it and she drifted off and so did he.

Shane was the first to wake up, suddenly happy remembering he had his Claire back. He could tell Claire was on the verge of waking up so whispered. "Good morning beautiful-" Shane couldn't finish his sentence because Claire had sucker punched him in the face.

Her eyes snapped open and she scrambled to the other side of the bed. Shane saw her defensive body language crumble as she focused on him. "Oh my gosh, Shane I- honestly I'm so sorry, it's just- well I thought-" She just gave up on trying to explain and tried not to smile. "It's fine babe, but damn that was a hell of a punch. I mean I'm a vamp and I still felt it." Shane said, then they were both laughing.

As Claire jumped out of bed the sheet that covered her fell down. Shane was in complete awe at how well her body had responded to the serum. Claire felt no pain at all and almost wanted to cry by how good she felt. Shane just bear hugged her, then stepped back, and looked intently into her eyes. "I know I'm giving you a sexy look right now but damn you need to shower." Claire just laughed at him and smacked him on his arm pretending to be mad and storming to go toward the bathroom. "Wait!," Claire paused halfway to the bedroom door. "I sure would like to join you though." He finished. Claire turned to him and he was right there. She kissed him with all she had and then started undressing him until they were both naked. She then peaked out of the bedroom door into the hall and it was empty so they both ran to the bathroom giggling.

Eve and Michael were down stairs cooking breakfast. Michael could hear clothes hitting the ground upstairs and giggling and smiled slightly to himself. "What?" Eve asked looking at him. "Nothing, I think Claires feeling better is all I will say." Eve seemed to understand and started smiling herself. Michael leaned over to her and planted a firm but tasty kiss on her lips. Eve kissed back with the same amount of force; hearing the eggs starting to burn they broke away both licking their lips.

Shane and Claire trogged down the stairs and when they got to the bottom Shane pinched Claires bum just before entering the lounge where Eve and Michael were sat placing the plates on the table. Claire yelped a little at what Shane did and then blushed when she saw Eve and Michael looking at them.

The glass house ate breakfast and Claire was so happy to be back, doing normal things like eating for starters, and obviously to have Shanes _hospitality _again. Eve and Michael had to sadly leave for work but when they left Shane called Amelie to thank her and then Myrnin to talk things over about the whole thing. After the calls she had done in the kitchen she walked into the living room and nearly dropped her phone. Shane was standing there in Claires PJ's which were short shorts and a pink tank top with a daisy in the middle. Claire laughed her ass off when she saw that Shane had on a bright green face mask. "OK, so I thought we could totally have a girly day in since the weather is shit." Shane said doing his best impression of a girl. Claire just nodded and tried to control her laughter. Shane popped the DVD in and microwaved some popcorn and then sat next to Claire on the sofa and dragged a massive blanket over them. Of course the film was The Hunger Games Catching Fire, just like she was promised a while back. They watched the whole film and them after that watched, White Chicks, The Heat, Silver Linings Playbook and then Easy A. By the time Easy A credits were on Eve and Michael had come in the door.

Shane jumped up a striked a pose for them in his- no Claire PJ's. They burst out laughing and so did Claire and Shane. Eve brought back 4 Pizzas as a surprise for dinner and they put on another film. As the Glass house sat on the sofa all snuggled up, Claire thought to her self: This world is pretty fucked up, but with the right people in _your_ world, life isn't all to bad after all.

**Thank you wonderful viewers hope you liked my first ever fanfic.**

**Love from CrazygirlR.R**

**4**


End file.
